Conventionally, technology to automatically stop an engine in a vehicle is suggested. Patent Literature 1 discloses technology of a hybrid vehicle provided with an engine and a clutch, which selectively transmits/blocks a driving force from the engine to a drive wheel, for stopping the engine and releasing the clutch when an accelerator opening degree reaches 0.